Sylvanna of the Riders
by YugureMaho
Summary: Please ignore the crappy title. A werecat made a prophecy when Sylvanna was a newborn elf: on her third birthday the riders would begin to fall. That same day a young rider named Galbatorix comes to her mother for part of his training. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:prophecies, Naming, and Flashes of Friendship Chapter 1: Prophecies, Naming, and Flashes of Friendship

"_Listen well and I may tell you three things," _the old werecat said creakily, _"One is that your child will cause great wars to ceace, ones she herself had a hand in creating. The next is that she will grow up untamed and truthful. The last is that, on her third birthday, a single, seemingly irrelevant event will cause a great empire to begin to rise and corrupt this prosperous land, destroying the riders for many generations."_

Both parents of the unnamed newborn stood wide-eyed in the middle of the path where the werecat had confronted them unexpectedly. Neither spoke as it walked slowly out of their way.

The mother looked silently down at her child, tears coming to her eyes. Such awful prophecies told of it's just beginning life! That she had been blessed with a child was rare, and to find her baby cursed was saddening.

"Do not worry yourself, Arabeth," the father, Eznol, said quietly, "She will grow up to be honest and wild, as the werecat said. As longas she has some future before her, be happy."

Arabeth smiled weakly, and the tars stopped. They continued forward towards th small home sung ito the base of an oak tree, where a young rider and his beautiful dragon sat alongside a much older dull brown dragon with a simple saddle on his back.

"Yes, young one? Do you come seeking advice in your trainig from a more experienced rider, or are you simply conversing with my boring old Ordanl?" Arabeth asked as they came within hearing range, her voice only shaking slightly.

"Actually," he said in bored tones, "Im here for a part of my magic training. When will we begin? I want to return to learning more advanced stuff as soon as possible."

She chuckled quietly, shaking her head.

"Come in, young man, and we will discuss your training before you are sent to bed."

He followed her and Eznol inside to the small lounge, and was told to wait there while the baby was put in her room.

"May I see her?" he asked interestedly. Arabeth hesitated only for a fraction of a second of a second at the base of the stairs before turnig and walking back toward him.

"Have you named her yet?" he asked. When Arabeth shook her head slightly, he looked surprised. "Why ever not?"

Eznol answered, sparing Arabeth the trouble of having to explain.

"We haven't had the chance, andwe don't know hwat to name her."

The boy blinked and whispered "Oh," then looked quietly at her pudgy face and smiled.

"I know what you could name her," he said slightly boastfuly. When neither parent said anything, he continued. "You could name her Sylvanna."

Eznol glanced at Arabeth just as she glanced at him. Both smiled.

"Sylvanna it is, then. I never thought a young rider would name my first child, but it fits perfectly," Eznol said laughingly as Arabeth nodded.

"And what is your name, young rider?" she asked, smiling more strongly than before, but still not truly.

"My name is Galbatorix, Ebrithil."

"Galba!" Sylvanna shouted happily as Galbatorix's now full-grown dragon landed in front of her small oak house.

Sylvanna was a year old, now, and looked forward to each time his training brought him back to their small corner of Ellesmera.

"Long time no see, little one," he said blandly. Even his bored tone couldn't dampen the little girl's spirit.

"Galba, I wanna see fire!"

He smiled briefly, then muttered "Brisingr" under his breath. A small flame danced in his palm, and he bent down to let Sylvanna see better.

"Will I be able do that?" she asked excitedly. Galbatorix looked at her clear, sharp eyes and couldn't help but smile again.

"Perhaps, if you work hard. Maybe you will get a dragon of your own someday, if you are strong enough."

She beamed at him.

" 'Course I'll strong enough, 'cause I wanna be like you when I'm bigger!"

The fire dissapeared from Galbatorix's palm, and he staightened.

"I only have three years of training left, but I'll finish it in half the time!" he promised the girl, and she tried to hug him. Unfortunately, he was a mite to tall.

"Galba, you need be shorter."

He laughed at her irritated tone and bent down to hug her. The scowl on her face dissapeared as soon as he did.

"Galbatorix, welcome back."

Arabeth stood in the doorway, smiling at the pair. Galbatorix stood immediately and bowed to his Ebrithil.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin," he said formaly.

"Mar'ranr lifa uin hjarta onr," she replied quietly.

"Un du evarinya ono varda," he finished.

"Happy birthday, Sylvanna!" a voice sang happily into her ear. The now three-year-old birl sat bolt upright in her bed, looking around for the perpetrator. She quickly recognized the face of her favorite young rider.

"Galba, you here!"

He beamed at her as she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. Laughing, he swung her around in circles and she giggled lightheartedly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, even though I'm leaving on a trip later today. I won't be back for a while, but I'll come back when it's over, okay?"

She pulled away slightly and scowled at him.

"You better, Galba, or I'll be mad."

His expression sobered, and he answered seriously.

"Yes Ma'am."

She giggled at his stern features, and he put her down.

"I have a present to give you before I leave," he said mischievously.

"What's it, Galba? Show me!" she ordered eagerly. He nodded, looking serious again, and handed her a badly wrapped package.

"You can open it," he prompted when Sylvanna hesitated. She tore it open, revealing a long necklace.

"What's it, Galba?" she asked uncertainly, picking it up out of the ruind wrapping.

"It's an amulet, and it matches this ring. If we can cast a spell on them, it'll be very special," Galbatorix answered, showing her his hand, where a large, ornate ring sat on his middle finger.

"Why's not it have gem right there?" Sylvanna asked, pionting to the place where a stone would normaly be put.

"Do you want to do magic and put one there?" Galbatorix prompted, smiling one of his stunning smiles. "But your ma wouldn't want you to do magic like that so young, she'd be mad."

Sylvanna shook her head vigorously, wide-eyed.

"Mama won't care, she teach you magic all the time. She like magic."

Galbatorix looked troubled.

_Most girls her age would know the dangers and decline, but she simply doesn't know anything about magic at all. And yet she completely refuses to not do it,_ he thought, puzzled for a moment. Sylvanna's expression was not only eager, but also ignorant.

"Alright, then, I want you to put you hand on the necklace," he said slowly, wondering what could compell her to try magic at all, "and let your mind open."

She did so, and he laid his hand on top of hers. The stoneles ring cold against her hand.

"_Sylvanna, is there a wall in your mind?"_

The voice startled her, and she closed her mind to the openess that had been all around her.

"Don't be afraid, it's just me," Galbatorix coaxed. She opened her mind again, and the voice returned.

"_Can you find the wall, Sylvanna?"_

She searched for a wall, and found a solid steel barrier in her way.

"_It's big and hard. Same stuff as sword," _she said, remembering the glint off of Galbatorix's sword and how hard it had felt when he had shown it to her a year ago.

"_Good. Can you try to get through, open a door, something?"_

"_No door. No hole. How I get through?"_

"_Push on it, push until it breaks._

"_But sword no break, not but other sword."_

"_Then make yourself a sword to break the wall."_

Sylvanna didn't know exactly what he meant, but she started imagining proding at the wall with the point of a sword. To her surprise, it tore open after a few prods, letting power rush into her mind.

"_Galba, it rip. What I do now?"_

"_Repeat what I say in yor mind out loud. I'll help if it takes to much energy."_

The newfound energy was overwhelming her senses, there was to much of it trying to thrust its way out.

"_Geuloth du knifr un Andlat fricai."_

"Geuloth…" she started slowly, "du… knifr un Andlat… fricai."

The power whooshed out through her hand, leaving Slyvanna exhausted. Galbatorix looked equaly tired, but stood.

"You okay, Sylvanna?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and he bent down again to hug her gently. Then he turned and left the room.

Sylvanna was asleep before the door had completely closed.

"Good luck, finiarel. I hope you return soon and fullfill your duties to the riders," Eznol said in parting with Galbatorix.

Arabeth was not so formal.

"Galbatorix-finiarel, I see you have become quite fond of Sylvanna. Please visit her often even though your training is over and you have no reason to return here."

"Of course," he answered, "I will visit her. She is kind and honest and much more interesting to talk to than those with more experience in life. I promised her this morning when I spoke to her that I would return as soon as possible. I intend to keep that promise."

Arabeth nodded and bowed slightly.

"Then may your dragon be swift and your trip successful."

Galbatorix bowed back, then he and his dragon took off with languid grace into the sky.

_The first chapter! It's really short, but hopefully later chapters will be longer. I didn't have much to go on with Galbatorix's personality, so he might seem a little wishy-washy in comparisson with the description CP gives us in the books. The nickname 'Galba' was made up on the spot. Not a very eventful chapter, but I hope you will read the second chapter: Years Pass!_


	2. Years Pass

I don't own the Inheritance cycle, and I don't think Christopher Paolini would ever give it up to anybody

**I don't own the Inheritance cycle, and I don't think Christopher Paolini would ever give it up to anybody.**

--

The pouting almost-ten-year-old girl continued up the short flight of stairs to her room. She didn't _want_ to go walk past those accursed dragon eggs, because she didn't _want_ one to hatch for her. She didn't _want_ to be like that traitor of trust, Galbatorix.

She threw open the door to her room, allowing it to hit the wall before slamming it shut again.

Why wasn't Galba back yet? He'd promised, even if he might have forgotten. He'd promised to come back and visit her!

She buried her face in her pillow, remembering her first and only magic. She now resented that stupid amulet, even as she put it on every morning. It made sure that, even if she wanted to forget, she couldn't. No magic held the memories there, but the simple reminder of his last smile as he stood after casting the enchantment with her haunted the thing.

"Sylvanna, I would suggest getting ready. We're leaving soon," her mother's voice called through the door. Sylvanna deemed herself to angry to answer, and thus stayed silent as her mother walked quietly back down the stairs.

But her voice wasn't unused for long. She began sobbing into her pillow, cursing even her own name for reminding her so vividly of the young man she almost considered her brother.

Grudgingly and slowly, she dragged herself over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a deep green dress and had begun to pull it over her head before she saw the tear in the fabric above the waist. Sighing, she replaced it it's place before dragging out a simple black leather tunic and matching pants.

Dressing slowly, she never removed the silver-and-sapphire amulet around her neck. When she had finished with the ties on the tunic, she began combing her ear-length black hair to make it seem more refined-looking, but when she looked in the mirror she discovered that she still looked a lot like a little boy. The lack of a feminine face had never really bothered her, but her outfit had completed the guyish look irritatingly well. In an attempt to be recognizable as a girl, she inserted the silver hoops she sometimes wore to annoy her friends. Every single one of them had practically begged to be allowed to parade past the dragon eggs each year, wishing to be just like their wonderful parents that always helped them with magic.

Sylvanna had no desire anymore to perform magic. It was pointless and rid one of the satisfactions of accomplishing something with your own two hands.

"Sylvanna, come down now! It's time to leave!" her father called from the base of the stairs. For the millionth time since she had first noticed it, Sylvanna marveled at the gravely human quality of his coarse voice. Forgetting momentarily her anger ant being forced to go, she ran down the stairs and into the arms of her father.

"You were angry about this just a few minutes ago, why so eager now?" he asked playfully, before he noticed her apparel. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm raising a girl or a boy," he sighed as he looked skeptically at the earrings.

She quickly rearranged her face back into a scowl.

"I still don't want to go, but I wanted a hug."

He laughed a little before releasing her and turning to the door leading outside.

"Your ma and I'll be coming back here to meet a rider for her training, so you'll be alone while you're there. Are you okay with that?" he told her as they walked outside.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." What she meant was 'yeah, I'll make sure not to get into trouble'.

They walked in silence until the short row of eggs and children was visible. At that point, her father turned back and told her to 'be a good girl, now'.

She sullenly crossed the remaining space and was immediately accosted by the only other children anywhere near her age, Arnel, Cynthya, and Ecorlo.

"What took you so long, Sylvanna? It's almost time!" Cynthya asked the moment she was within hearing distance. Sylvanna shrugged in response, and Arnel noticed her earrings.

"You really shouldn't wear those, Sylvanna. Your ears could become infected and they're unsightly."

Ever the annoying pompous little brat, Arnel's holier-than-thou attitude was as irritating as ever. The worst thing was, he managed to make her feel like a five year old, even though he was nearly four years younger than her.

Ecorlo said nothing, as usual. He wasn't mute, but a brief encounter with him might lead you to think such. Ecorlo was, by far, the most tolerable of the threesome she tentatively called friends, though she wouldn't trust any one of them to run errands for the simplest scullery maid for fear they would get sidetracked.

"Come on, lets go see if an egg will hatch for us!" Cynthya said excitedly, running even as she shouted this back at them.

Arnel ran to catch up to the girl, but Ecorlo and Sylvanna proceeded slower, taking their time. Consequently, they arrived at the table supporting the eggs nearly a minute after the others.

"You two are always slow," Cynthya commented before turning back to the table.

Taking their places in front of the only two remaining eggs, Sylvanna and Ecorlo both smirked a bit at the excited faces of every other child there. A grand total of five, mind you.

They stood in front of each egg for fifteen minutes before changing to another one. On the third rotation, the egg in front of Ecorlo cracked about ten minutes in.

"Wow, it's purple!"

"How pretty!"

Everyone's cries of delight were drowned out when the baby dragon wailed for food. Ecorlo pulled a piece of jerky out of his pouch and offered it to the creature, mindful of its sharp teeth. His eyes widened for a moment as its muzzle connected with his palm, but quickly returned too normal.

"I'll wait until the rest of you are done," he said quietly, picking up the vibrantly hued dragon in his arms and moving off a few feet.

They rotated again, bringing Sylvanna to stand in front of the strangest egg there. The shell was leathery, rather than hard, and it was a boring navy blue. Standing there, she studied it closely enough to see the underlying brown veins in the surface and the tiny folds in the soft shell. Minutes passed with no change, but right as the final rotation was about to begin, the surface ripped open, revealing an equally strange dragon. Not a single scale clothed it's deep blue body, and when it opened its eyes she saw neither pupil nor iris, but blank, scarred white.

She gasped slightly. She hadn't wanted a dragon to hatch for her, but this one was positively fascinating. It stood shakily, spreading its wings just the tiniest bit.

The others were staring at the deformed dragon, wondering how it got to be that way. Every single one of them had noticed the difference in the egg, but hadn't realized that it would affect the dragon itself.

"How strange that dragon is," Arnel commented dryly, raising an eyebrow at the jagged membrane in-between each rib of the wings. Sylvanna glared at him for the comment, and nobody said anything after that.

She attempted to pick it up gently, but it jumped and landed on her shoulder, brushing her neck with the tip of its wing. Shockwaves wrenched themselves through her body, ridding her of every sense.

Sylvanna collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The strange dragon prodded her gently, wondering what it had done wrong.

--

**There you have it, the second chapter. Please forgive me for taking so long to update, those of you who read the first chapter when it went up. I'll try to update at least once a week, but it might be slower than that due to school. In case any of you are wondering, yes, this story will eventually reach the actual time period that **_**Eragon**_** is set in, but it might take several chapters due to my complete and turough writers block at the moment. I hope to see you next time with chapter 3: Knurlarn.**


End file.
